


Are We There Yet

by adri_bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bee/pseuds/adri_bee
Summary: Based on the stream where Phil, Tubbo, Ranboo and Eret go look for a woodland mansion but converted into an irl road trip with a family dynamic because fuck Sleepy Bois Inc i only know Road Trip Gang
Relationships: Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Are We There Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Most things in this story are from myself and two friends on discord making scenarios with the Road Trip Gang so credit to Oli and Dani/Stick for most of the ideas for this!

"Do you all have what you need?" Three "yeps" answered.

"And no one needs to use the bathroom, right?" Three "nope's".

"Alright, let's go!" Phil got into the driver's seat of the car, Eret got into the passenger side, and Ranboo and Tubbo hopped into the back.

"Are we there yet?" Tubbo asked, getting a look from Phil in the front mirror.

"Jesus Christ, we haven't even left yet."

Eret chuckled at the interaction between their adoptive father and brother, while Ranboo leaned forward and whispered to Phil, "He's not gonna ask that the whole ride, is he?"

"Oh, he probably will." Ranboo groaned and sat back in his seat, arms crossed.

Phil started the car and off they went.

-

"Do we have any snacks?" Tubbo wondered aloud after about two minutes of driving, looking through the bag that they had brought with them. There were no snacks, but there was however his bee plushie that he pulled out and put in his lap.

"We ate before we left, there's no need to have a sn-"

"I have gummy worms." Ranboo said, picking up his secret stash of "road trip gummy worms", which was a five pound bag of gummy worms stuck under his seat.

"What the hell?" Tubbo said, feeling betrayed.

Eret stuck his hand out to ask for some, and Ranboo put three worms in his hand.

"Thank you."

"Can I have some?" Ranboo looked at Tubbo, then back to his gummy worms, and back to Tubbo.

"No."

"No fair! Daaaad!"

"Don't pull the dad card!" Ranboo whisper shouted, shoving some gummy worms into Tubbo's hand. Tubbo smiled as he was successful in his mission to get the worms.

"I got the worms!"

-

"Hey guys, I have a question for you-"

"No." Ranboo cut Tubbo off.

"No, no listen to me. If minecraft characters could piss, do you reckon we could use our piss in the nether for tridents?"

"Phil I am going to kill him and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't kill your brother, Ranboo."

"It is so tempting Phil."

"But Tubbo, if you place a sponge in the nether it instantly evaporates, so wouldn't your piss evaporate too?"

"Eret don't encourage him-"

"I BE PISSIN' FLAMES!" Tubbo shouted, jumping so much in his seat that he locked his seatbelt and bounced back hard into his seat. "Ow.."

"That's what you get." Ranboo said, laughing.

Tubbo gasped, "It's an all-natural flame thrower!"

"Tubbo if you don't shut up about piss I will turn this car around right now and go home."

"You can't get rid of me!"

"Oh I can very much put you in a box and bring you back to where I found you on the side of the road."

"No! No you can't get rid of me because we're in a band now."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?" Tubbo asked.

"No." Ranboo answered.

"Are we there yet?" Tubbo repeated.

" _No_." Ranboo answered again, getting more annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Ranboo gave Tubbo a death stare and slowly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Ranboo put your seatbelt back on."

"But Phil-"

"Seatbelt. Or we're going home."

"Fine. But he's not off the hook." Ranboo put his seatbelt back on, kind of disappointed he didn't get to knock some sense into Tubbo.

-

"Can we stop for snacks?"

Phil sighed, "Fine, there should be a small store up here near a gas station, We can go buy some while Eret gets gas."

"Why do I have to get gas, you're the one driving."

"Because I have to go in with Tubbo to make sure he doesn't steal shit."

"Hey! I am _not_ a thief!"

"Yeah right." Ranboo muttered to himself, knowing that Tubbo had stolen his things many times.

When they got to the gas station, everyone got out, Tubbo with his bee plushie, Ranboo and Phil walked over to the small shop and Eret stayed to get gas and pay for it.

Ranboo spots another five pound bag of gummy worms and picks it up. Nothing's wrong with a few more gummy worms. Tubbo drops his bee plushie and grabs a pack of mini donuts, and Phil gets a large black coffee from the machine that was in the corner of the store.

They leave after paying and get into the car. Phil immediately downs the entire coffee before starting the vehicle and they were on the road again.

Not too long after, Phil's phone rings. He answers and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? I was paying for the gas and when I come out you're just gone!"

"Shit. I'll be right there, Eret." The call ended and Ranboo and Tubbo laughed as Phil had to drive over to the very edge of the road, watch for traffic, and then do a fucking U-turn (which was extremely dangerous).

"You are a terrible father." Eret said once she got into the car.

"You are a terrible child." Phil retorted, both of them laughing, and Phil started driving again, for good now. Or so he thought.

"Phil..?" Tubbo said quietly, as if he were in trouble.

"Yes?"

"I think I left my bee back at the shop.."

"Oh Jesus Christ, Tubbo, we were just back there."

"I know, I'm sorry.."

Phil sighed, holding in a scream. "It's fine, we'll go back."

"We're just never going to get anywhere, are we?" Ranboo complained, slumping down in his seat.

"Can I buy a snack while we're there?"

"Sure, Eret."

They returned once again to the stop, Eret and Tubbo going into the store. The younger of the two followed Eret around while he looked for something that he wanted, and followed as they paid and left again.

"Alright let's go, finally." Ranboo said, getting his hopes high on the fact that they would actually get to go on the road trip now.

"Wait. Tubbo. Bee?"

"Shit." Tubbo muttered as he got out of the car again, returning shortly, and this time with a bee plushie.

"Okay let's go!" Ranboo got excited and shook the seat in front of him, which was Phil's.

"Calm down and stop shaking my seat or we will go home."

Tubbo leaned over and started shaking Phil's seat as well.

" _Alright you two_." Phil said through his teeth, getting more annoyed.

Eret then joined in on the shaking.

Phil had enough of this.

"Belt." He said, extremely calmly for a man so frustrated with his grown ass adopted kids. At this single word, all three stopped immediately, and were quiet for the next hour. Until..

"Are we there yet?"


End file.
